


Balancing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinestro is building his Corps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing

He watches his corps come together, and he cannot help but smile. They were a rough shod group initially, but he gave them discipline, order, and a goal. The universe would soon know true order and proper rule, Sinestro decided. The Corps he had built would go out and expunge the hated Green Lanterns from existence.

Sector 2814 would be last, Sinestro decided. Let Jordan see the ruin around his ears, and suffer accordingly.

Then it would be a mercy killing.


End file.
